germany saves italy
by WolfStar140
Summary: 2p Italy wants what he can't have... his other half. but Germany will not lose Italy without a fight! poor Italy is caught in the crossfire. some strong language and actions through out the chapters. You have been warned! Again, I do not own any of the characters or Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys! So just so you know I do not own anything of hetaila, or the characters in the fan-fic. But I hope you enjoy!

-W.S

It was a nice, peaceful day over at Italy's house. The little Italian was dozing off for a mid-day siesta on the hill top were he and he's lover, Germany, just finished lunch.

"You're so cute when you are sleepy." Ludwig mumbled lazily to Feli who had his arms wrapped around his waist.

"And you're so strong." Feli said sleepily. There was a ringing sound coming from the house phone that interrupted their alone time. With a sigh, Ludwig got up to answer it.

"Ah, be right back."

"Ok. I'll be here" Italy yawned

He began to fall deeper into sleep after Germany left. Until he was rudely awakened by a hand over his mouth and a pair of red eyes staring back at him.

"Ciao Feli," Said Luciano. Feliciano's 2p self, "I see you and our Blondie are having a nice day, si?" he said with a grin. Feliciano's eyes widen in fear. He was downright afraid of his 2p self, always picking a fight with Ludwig and wanting to take Feliciano away from him.

"I came here to talk to you, so when I let my hand go," Luciano whispered into Feli's ear. "You won't scream. Or else," He pulled out a long, shiny silver blade and put it up to Italy's face, piercing his cheek drawing a little blood. Feli's eyes began to water in pain but he dared not to scream for Ludwig. He only nodded in response and Luciano let his hand go just a bit for Feli to talk.

"W-What do you want, Luciano?" Luciano grinned lustfully at Feli, his finger playing with his curl.

"Oh you know what I want, amore." Feliciano bucked a bit as Luciano was saddled on top of him and playing with his sensitive curl.

"When Germany, Ah, comes, you're dead." Luciano laughed.

"Oh I'm so scared! Help, someone, help!" he said dramatically.

"DO you really think I give two shits about what that stupid blonde has to say?" the red eyed Italian growled into Feli's ear.

Italy was trying to wiggle free from the other Italian's weight. He was heavier than he looked! But Luciano pulled feli's arms up over his head and held him down.

"Ah, you're so cute when you struggle." Luciano lick Italy's neck making him moan a bit.

"Oh ti piace che ((you like that)), don't you?" He purred into his ear.

"Stop it. R-right now! Germany! Help," Feli cried, but was cut short as the other Italian covered his mouth and pulled the knife closer to Feliciano's wide brown eyes.

"You don't want to do that. Or you're going to regret it." He dragged the blade down feli's cheek, making the blood run faster. Italy bucked harder and tried to scream, but they were muffled by black gloves.

"ITALY!" Germany yelled. The two Italians shot up their heads to look at the raging German standing in front of them. Feli tried to scream for help again but Luciano smiled.

'Ciao, ludy." Luci purred.

"I'm so glad you could join us. Aren't you glad too, Feli?" He leaned down, getting closer to Italy's face and looks at the blood that drips down Feliciano's face.

"Red was always your color, Feliciano," He said as the lusty red eyes looked down at the fearful brown ones, then looked back up to meet a deadly pair of blue ones.

"Touch him again, bastard, and I'll kill you." Germany said as he pulled put out a black gun.

Luciano grinned at how things were getting interesting.

Yay! Cliff hanger! Please tell me what you think, or what needs to be improved. This is my first Germany x Italy thing… ill make the second chapter soon!

-W.S


	2. germany saves italy, Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews on the first chapter! Computer has been acting up so the third chapter may take a little bit to update… But enough of that! Here's chapter 2!

Again, I do not own hetaila or any of the characters.

((All translations will be at the end of each chapter))

~W.S

"Oh, you mean like this," Luciano leaned down and right there in front of Ludwig, he licked Italy again down his neck and onto his collar bone making Italy moan and shiver.

The German's blue eyes widen as he dropped the gun and charged at the red eyed Italian.

Luciano jumped back as Germany came at him and he pulled out another blade.

"Geez, ludy I was just playing." He teased.

"Playing, is that what you call it?" Ludwig stalled to give Italy time to run away back to the house.

Luciano loved this, all of it, as he and the blonde circled each other waiting for one of them to make the first move. He loved the way the adrenaline coursed through him as he was getting ready to fight, to kill.

He heard the other Italian struggle to get up in an attempt to escape.

"Prenderlo ora! Prima che scappi!" Luciano yelled in Italian to his men who were hiding in the forest ready for their leader's command. They sprung from the cover of the dark green bushes and tackled Italy.

He tried to fight back managing to throw a few punches but the blood loss was making him dizzy and he was soon over taken by the four men.

"Feliciano!" Germany yelled.

'Yes! Now's my chance,' Luciano thought to himself as he sprung at Germany.

Being too distracted by the four men taking Italy away, back into the forest, the German didn't see the other Italian as he sprang towards him.

As Luciano dug his knife into Germany's arm, blood began to paint his white tee-shirt. The blonde didn't feel much of it though, as he was pulling and punching Luciano off of him. But the 2p held on and fought back.

"Germany, Help!" Italy began to cry, the tears stinging his cuts.

Germany tried to drag himself over and pull the men away from Italy, but Luciano had more grip on the German, slowing him down.

"Hurry up, bastards! I can't hold him much longer," Luciano hissed through clenched teeth.

The four men dressed in black quickly, and roughly, tied Feli up as they dragged him away and took him into a van hidden among the trees.

In a blind rage, Ludwig grabbed the 2p by his shoulders and picked him up, throwing Luciano hard on the ground, causing him to black out.

Ludwig ran after the van, trying desperately to chase it through the small wooded area. He was hoping, and praying, it wouldn't reach the city that was just past the trees. If the van went there, He was in no luck as to keeping track of it through the busy and crowed streets.

This made him run faster, and harder, coming so close to the back doors he reached out to grab the handle. But the black door swung open and Ludwig's face was met with the bunt of a gun and he fell to the ground hard.

He tried to get up as quickly as he could but the van had already pasted the tree line and was heading off towards the city.

"No…I…Lost him"

Prenderlo ora! Prima che scappi; Get him now! Before he escapes!

***If I ever get the translations wrong, please feel free to tell me in a review so that way I can remember to watch out for it next time I write!

Gracias!***

Hehe… another cliff hanger, mis amigos! ;) hope you liked this one! Again, I may be slow on the updates ((lo siento! )) because my computer is lagging so please bear with me!

~W.S


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I see you really like the first two chapters! Thanks for all the great feedback! Ok now here's chapter three!

((Again I do not own the characters or hetaila))

~W.S

** Italy's POV~

Italy couldn't see a thing behind his thick black blindfold. But he could feel pain were the four men had kicked him in his ribs and the bruises that began to form from being beaten.

His hands and legs were bound together with thick rope, giving him rug burns that stung and made his eyes water every time he moved.

He whimpered through his mouth gag when they hit a bump causing one of the men to hit him in order to be quite.

Poor Italy began to cry and tried not to be too loud. He couldn't think, his mind going a mile a minute with each bump and turn they hit in the busy streets.

It felt like he was in the van forever, until he felt it stop. His heat began to pump faster and he began to take quick, frighten breaths as he felt multiple hands grab him and pull him outside.

Feliciano tried to move and fight back with the little strength he had left but a quick blow to the head left his senses clouded with more pain and his thoughts even more jumbled up.

He felt a hand tilt his head up from under the chin and another untied his blindfold. When he opened his brown, tear felled eyes, he was met with a pair of red, lustful eyes.

"Finally, you're all mine." Luciano whispered.

Italy began franticly screaming for help through his gag, in the thought that someone, anyone, could hear him.

Luciano laughed. "No one will hear your screams here, Feli. It's just you, and me."

Italy's eyes went wide with fear at what his 2p was going to do with him.

Ha-ha! I just love these cliff hangers! Sorry for this chapter being so short, I got to go to soccer. But I will post the forth one soon!

~W.S


	4. Chapter 4

I know I probably have already have said this, but again. Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews! :D I didn't think this story would get this far. So thank you guys! Here's chapter 4!

((Again, I do not own hetaila or any of the characters))

Love;

~W.S

Germany walked slowly back to their house, alone, holding his white tee shirt to his nose to stop the bleeding.

'How vill I explain this to Romano,' he thought to himself as he opened the door and went straight to the phone.

Romano was the one who called him when Luciano attacked Italy. He was calling to make sure his little fratello was ok. He thought it was funny how he told him Italy was okay, he had nothing to worry about.

He could already hear the hated multiplied in the other Italian's voice when he dialed the number. Romano didn't like him already for any good reason.

'I guess he has one now,' Ludwig thought with a sigh.

The phone rang once, twice, until he heard Romano's voice.

"Eh, is this you, Feli? Hello?"

"No, it's me again." Germany said sadly.

"The hell you want? I'm busy."

Germany let out a deep sigh.

"Romano, you might vant to sit down for this," then Germany told him everything.

**Italy's POV

Italy tried looking around to see where he was, but it was all darkness around his ring of light that hung from the ceiling.

His mouth was still gaged, and he was bound to a cold, metal chair.

Feli's arms and legs were tied behind it in a series of complicated knots that with each movement, they would constrict around his body tighter and tighter.

His hair was in a sweaty mess and his eyes were lifeless.

Luciano smiled at how utterly helpless his other half was. How he looked so vulnerable… how he looked so good…just the sight of him made Luciano laugh as he took a step into the ring of light in the dark room.

Feli's eyes began to come back to life out of pure terror when he heard his 2p's laugh.

"All mine, finally."

"You told me he was Fine! You asshole you lied to me!" Romano yelled through the other end.

"I know, I know… I'm sorry."

"Damn well you better be sorry. How the hell, HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LOSS MY FUCKING BROTHER?!"

He sounded like he was going to cry, which made Germany feel even more terrible at how he could save Italy.

Spain walked in to the kitchen when heard Romano yell at whoever was at the other end of the line.

"Lovi, what's wrong?"

"I'll call you back, asshole." Then he hung up.

Spain started to get really worried for Romano he's never seen him like this.

He walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his forehead.

"Who was that on the phone," Spain said quietly, ready to kill anyone who made his little roma act like this.

Romano was so worried that he didn't even blush when Spain came and hugged him. He just wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"It's my brother, he's been… taken."

~evil laugh~ cliff hanger! :)

Well tell me what you guys think, sorry if Spain and Romano are OOC, still working out some kinks in my writing. So please tell me what is should fix if there is anything!

Love;

~W.S


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know how long this story will be actually… it's up to the reviews I get! So far everyone seems to like this story. I'll try not to drag it on too much. So here is chapter 5!

((Again, it do not own hetaila and the characters))

Love;

~W.S

"By who?"

Spain became really worried for Roma. He's known them for so long that when those two are not together or know the other is ok, they become so depressed and their tempers will flare.

"By that asshole, Luciano, I told that idiota to watch out…" Romano hugged Spain tighter, in fear of someone taking him away too.

The phone rang again, this time Spain picked it up.

"Ludwig, are you alright?" He asked, concerned for their friend.

Germany sighed, "I just need to find Italy before it's too late. Please, Spain, I need you and Romano's help in tracking Luciano down."

"Of course, mi amigo, we will be over there in 10."

Romano let go of Spain and he reached for the kitchen knife that was going to be used for dinner.

Romano's eyes became a darker shade of brown than the ones he had before. He looked calmly at the knife and said, "I heard that bastard likes the color red…"

"Mi amor please put it down" Spain tried to, but failed, to calm down the Italian.

"Guess I'll have to show him what red really looks like…" with that Romano flung the knife aimlessly at a picture of a flower they had hanging behind Spain and he hit it right in the center without blinking.

"Let's go"

Luciano reached down and roughly grabbed a fist full of Feli's light brown hair.

Feli breathing became harder and his bruised ribs started to burn with pain from his quickened breaths.

"How pathetic… Is this how you are all the time? A helpless little mutt trying to run with the big dogs," Luciano frowned and pulled out a blade.

"Poor you, so weak and helpless." He pointed the knife at Feliciano's forehead.

"I can't believe you have someone like Germany. He's so strong and fierce, why in the world would he choose to love someone like you," Luci dug the tip a bit into Feli's skin causing a thin line of blood to fall.

Italy squeezed his eyes trying to endure the pain and to keep the blood from falling into his eyes.

"He probably pities you, ya'know. Being utterly defenseless and soft" Luciano then dug the blade a bit deeper and dragged it all the way down to Italy's cheek bone.

He couldn't take it anymore! He started to scream loudly through his gag, calling for Germany.

'It's not true' Feliciano thought. 'Ludwig… loves me… right?"

Luciano pulled the knife away for a moment, and looked at his other half.

'Still perfect' he thought to himself. 'Even with all this blood, he still looks perfect'

Luciano hated how everyone loved Feliciano, how everyone compared him with his 1p self. Even his brother liked to hang out with this runt.

Italy looked wildly into Luciano's red eyes; trying to figure out what will he do next.

His eyes started tear up from the pain of breathing and the salted tears stung the gash on the left side of his face. He felt his own blood drip down his neck with each time he moved to take a shaky breath.

'Please let this be over…' he thought.

Luciano saw how Italy was looking into his eyes, trying to pin point his next move. He just smiled.

"Well, since I have you here, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun, huh, Feli?"

Feliciano started to shake his head in a response as his 2p got closer and saddled him. Luciano began to roughly bite his neck and unbutton his shirt.

He's started screaming in protest, arching his back when Luciano moved up and began to suck on his curl.

Italy tried not to move, but the way Luci was running his fingers through his hair and kissing him all over his chest made him moan and twitch, causing the ropes to tighten around his body.

"Mm… you taste so good… I can see why that blonde keeps you around…"

Italy started to cry harder.

'Please, anyone, help…'

((Sorry, I really don't feel like writing a dirty scene… not wanting to make it too graphic. Sorry 2p x Italy shippers.))

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

So, so, so sorry I haven't posted anything in a while! Family has been over for a while and I haven't had time to write anything! Plus school is taking up alllll my time… So with that being said, since this story is coming to a close soon, please leave some suggestions on what ships you guys would like me to write! I'm planning to do some one-shots of Spamano and Fruk. So if you like my writing, please leave your awesome reviews! Thank you everyone!

((Again I do not own any of the characters or hetaila, and the names of real historical sites will be used.))

~W.S

"Dank for coming Spain and Romano,"

"Damn right you should thank me." Romano mumbled as he and Spain walked into the house.

It was oddly quiet without his fratello around. Yes at times he was annoying and got on his nerves, but he loved him because of that and the silence only made his heart drop even lower at the thought of losing-no, he shouldn't think like that. They were going to find Feli and everything will be ok.-

"So, do you have any thoughts as to where that may have taken Italy," Germany said breaking Roma's thoughts.

"Yeah two, Luciano's place or the old port by Ostia Antica,"

"Then what are we waiting for, vamonos!" Spain grabbed Romano's hand.

"It's not that easy," he sighed. "Luciano has multiple guards at each fucking door. It's not like we can walk right in and ask if they can give Feli back."

"I see, then we need the proper gear." The blonde walked away went upstairs without a word.

The two looked up at the ceiling as they heard heavy footsteps and the sound of metal hitting against each other.

"Da these will do," Germany said as he laid the different types of fire arms on the wooden coffee table in the middle of the living room.

"What the hell, where the fuck did you get these!?"

Germany just grinned and cocked back one of them and stuck it in his back pocket.

"Some of them are not even mine; half of them are Feliciano's."

Romano just rolled his eyes. He was a bit surprise that his sweet fratello kept some of their guns from their mafia days.

"Ok, we have weapons, but the only problem left now is where is Italy," Spain said as his looked over his gun. "Usually not my weapon of choice but I'll make excepción."

"You and your stupido swords," Romano mumbled, though he did find it sexy when Spain fought with a sword.

"Alright, seeing that we all have our weapons, we'll head to

Luciano's house first since it seems more likely he would take him there."

The other two nodded.

"Andiamo."

Italy hated the way Luciano touched him. It felt wrong and all Feli wanted was for him to get off.

Luciano grabbed a fist full of hair a roughly jerked Feliciano's head back making Italy whimper through his gag.

"How about we take this off," Luciano moves up and pulled the gag off.

Italy gasped for air, trying to take in as much as he can. But this only made is ribs and lungs scream out in pain with the sudden rush of air.

The corners of his mouth were raw from the gag and blood began to drip from the open sores.

Luciano again started to attack Italy's neck, biting and sucking his warm skin.

Murmuring how good he tasted, it made Italy sick.

"Don't… pretend… you don't… love it…" he said in between bites. Italy just bit his lip so he wouldn't give Luciano the satisfaction of making him moan.

"I will break you…"

"Ah… N-never…"

Luciano looked into Feli's fearful brown eyes.

"Watch me"

He moved down to one of Feliciano's chest and started to bite and nip at his ribs, while his hand went down and started to undo Italy's belt.

He felt Italy holding back his moans and his body tense up. Luciano grinned.

"Stop! Oh dio… stop" Italy moaned which finally sent Luciano over the edge.

"N-No, Please don't… ah… stop!" Italy's eyes started tear up in fear and discomfort. He tired to move away, or inch himself, but the series of ropes around his body dug deeper into his skin making him cry out.

"Louder…" Luciano then grabbed one of the ropes wrapped around his upper body and pulled, making Feliciano scream.

Feeling the rope dig further into his ribs hurt like hell, Feli could feel the skin being scraped off his body and the warm blood run down his sides.

'Oh dio, someone help me…'

The three nations ran to Germany's car with their guns and their plan of action to get Italy back. The car ride was very quiet and the tension was high.

Ludwig's knuckles were whit against the black stirring wheel as the sun began to fall in a fiery display.

"Ok, stop here,"

"Why, we are a mile away from his house?" Ludwig said as he pulled over to park on the dark road. It was completely empty as the black road went through the forest and up a hill where Luciano's house was.

"Because," Romano said. "This bastard has cameras all over his property. We don't just want to walk up to the front door… well not all of us that is,"

"Roma… what do you mean by 'not all of us?'" Spain questioned as they all got out of the car and started to cautiously walk up the hill.

"Well, I thought that you and me would just walk up to his door and demand that two faced cagna give back my brother, as the potato bastard goes around back and to the basement. That's most likely where Feli is anyways." Romano said calmly.

"Hey! I'm not a potato- you know what vergessen sie es… Da, that sounds good." Germany sighed.

"I don't know about this, Romano… Just sneaking in there is bad enough! But walking right up to his front door, you could get shot!"

Romano blushed and grabbed Spain's hand and squeezed it.

"That's why I have you, Idiota…"

The three reach the half way point to the house when Germany broke away into the woods to go round the back to reach the cellar as Romano and Spain continued forward in silence holding hands.

Before reaching the door for the small two story house, Spain planted a quick kiss on Romano's lips.

"For good luck," he winked. It took everything Romano had to ring the doorbell without blushing.

The ring was a deep tone for this small little casa and soon was followed with the sound of multiple locks being undone.

A large looking man in a crisp suit and black shades answered the door. He took up the entire doorway and then some.

"What do you want?" He answered in a thick Italian accent with a cigar hanging out of his mouth.

Still holding hands, Romano looked his straight in the direction of his eyes.

"You have my fratello; give him back now, bastard."

The man in the suit laughed.

"We don't have him, now get lost." With that he slammed the door shut.

"Oh dios… Come on Roma. Let's go"

Romano stood there, a bit shocked. He knocked again and the same man answered holding a gun in his hand.

"If you and your idiot boyfriend don't leave now, you'll be forced to leave, permanently." Romano looked blankly at the man before tackling him full force. Hitting him over the head with his gun, the man fell with a loud thud to the ground.

Romano got up and brushed himself off as three other guards got up from their seats and began to fire at him.

Romano quickly took aim and without blinking shot three rounds at each of them, hitting the targets right between the eyes.

Spain, still standing in the door way casually walked over the body of the guard that was blocking the doorway and stood next to Romano.

"Have I ever told you how hot you are when you take over like that?" the Spaniard grinned.

Romano sighed and clicked the safety on.

"Let's go fine Feli."

~Andiamo: Let's go~

((If I get the translations wrong please feel free to comment the correct terms thank you!))

I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything at all in a while you guys… Los siento… school is just CRAZY! I will post the LAST chapter soon! ~yay!~ so after that, again, I will be taking ship request! SO PLEASE leave your wonderful comments and I will try to post more soon!

Stay whelmed 3

~W.S


End file.
